Attack of the Killer Rikkus!
by Da-Disasterous-Duo
Summary: A story that's reeeaalllyyy screwy! Made by both Holly and Jackie, and we hope you like chapter one! Chapter two to come soon. xD! John Kerry bashing, Yuna bashing, and the EVIL DR. SHU! Come read and review with us!
1. Default Chapter

**

* * *

Attack of the Killer Rikkus!**

**By:**

**Holly and Jackie**

**(Bold is Holly, **_and Italics is Jackie!)_

**

* * *

**

**"That's when it happened! They came out of no where!" said Yuna. She was bandaged from head to tow. Her right arm and left leg were in casts. "I was just on my daily prep walk. Of course, the guys were swooning and drooling over me. I was finishing up in Bevelle, oh, and I was looking for spheres and killing fiends, but thats when they came! They came from the shadows, in every dress-sphere, (Except white-mage), and attacked viciously."**

_The reporter looked at Yuna. "Who do you think it was, Lady Yuna?" Yuna shook her head violently. "I-It looked like...I-it looked like Rikku!" The reporters gasped, and then Shuyin walked in. "I AM...THE MAD SCIENTIST; DR. SHUYIN!" Yuna gasped at that. "Tiddles?!" "No, NO! Mad scientist Dr. Shu!" The presses and the reporters AND Oprah started swarming them. "So, you're a shoe dressed up as Tidush?" Shuyin gasped. "HOW DARE YOU MAKE A MOCKERY OF ME! No, actually; I cloned Rikku, and made EVERY clone EXTRA hyper and bubbly." Yuna screamed. "No! NOT THAT! ANYTHING BUT THAT!" Dr. Shu laughed evilly. "MWAHAHA!" And that is when we cue the dissapearance of Dr. Shu._

_

* * *

_

_...The Farplane..._

**"What? How could my Shu-Shu leave without giving me a good-bye kiss? Oh well...Gippal! Where are you?!?" called Lenne, "I'm going to cheat on my Shu-Shu with Gippal until my dear Shu-Shu returns!" Lenne said, finding Gippal and taking him to the...um...You know.**

_A/N:HEY! You're taking this WAY too flippin' far!_

**A/N:What? I didn't say it, did I? Would you rather me have said Baralai? Or Nooj? Oh, wait, Auron is the only clear choice.**

_A/N:Riight...oO_

_Rikku:HEY! --; Grr...oO;_

_Rikku growled at you and then at Lenne. Yuna screamed. "OH MY GOD! IT'S A KILLER RIKKU!" Rikku stared at her. "Killer Rikku? All I remember is being in bed with my stud-muffin Auron and he was about to-" Yuna put a hand over Rikku's mouth. "WAY too much information!"_

**"What? I didn't say it, did I?" Rikku said, as she took Yuna's hand off her mouth.**

**A/M:Hey! That's my line!**

**"You forgot to put me in the story!" Paine's voice sounded, and her usuallu calm demeanor changed dramaticly.**

**A/N:What are you doing? You'll come into the fic later! Now get back in there! Cracks whip **

**"And what about me, huh?" Leblanc said; a hand on her hip. "What about us, boss?" Ormi and Logos said. "Oh, yes. And them too."**

**A/N:What are you doing?! Cracks whip at Leblanc Get back in the story! Cracks whip at Ormi **

**"No, please!" Logos pleaded.**

**A/N:Get in there, building blocks!**

_A/N:Character abuser. Anyways, back to the strangeriffic story!_

_Yuna stared at Leblanc, Ormi, Logos and Paine as they ran away with Holly, (teh other author ladyness xD) at their heels. "Yuna, what the hell is this?" "Rikku; honestly, I don't know." Rikku stared at Yuna, and Yuna stared back. "This scares me." "More then your clones who are extra hyper and happy?" "No, not more then that." Rikku shuddered, and Yuna looked worried under the bandages and casts. "Yuna! You can use emotion again!" Yuna sighed. "I had botox on, Rikku. It helped me so I wouldn't look sad to you." "...YUNA'S JUST LIKE JOHN KERRY!" Rikku wailed as Auron came in. "Rikku, where'd you go? And who the hell is John Kerry?" "Somehow, I got involved in all of this complicated stuff, and I don't know. Mabye some guy who has a flip flop for a head?" The image came into her head. "Ohhh that scares me!" Rikku screamed; hopping into Auron's arms. "I can see it now...JOHN KERRY IS A GUY WHO'S PROBALY GOING TO BE IN THE ELECTION IN SPIRA!" Everyone screamed as they saw his image as president of Spira. "...Oh god no!" Rikku wailed as someone came out of the shadows._

_

* * *

_

_End of chapter one!_

_Will John Kerry be elected as president of Spira, or will George W. Bush be elected? MABYE EVEN RALPH NAYDR?! Who walked out of the shadows? Will Lenne ever find Shuyin? Will Yuna ever stop using botox? Will Tidus ever appear, and will the abused characters ever make their way into the story?!_

_ALL TO BE REVEALED IN THE SECOND CHAPTER! COMING SOON TO A THEATRE NEAR YOU!_


	2. Another attack!

Attack of the Killer Rikkus

CH. 2!

---Dr. Shu's Ultra-Secret Lab---

_A/N:...Hey, if it's ultra-secret, then how did we find it?_

A/N:-DOIIIING.- We're the authors, remember?! 

_A/N:Oh...Right...I knew that! **Sighs and shakes head** oo;;;;;_

"**My invention of cloning Rikku was a pure success! Uh...Now what do I do?" Dr. Shu said with the scary sweat drop thingy.**

**A/N:HOW ABOUT READIN' THE SCRIPT?! -Throws it and konks him in the head-**

"_Ow!" Shu: oO xx_

_A/N:I think you knocked him out._

**(I have no telling WHAT will happen with this, but I do not support Gippal x Lenne WHAT SO EVER.)**

**A/N:Do you REALLY want me to go back to the Gippal x Lenne scene?! Huh?! Do you?!**

A/N:Uh...Never mind. OO 

**-----------------Tidus' lair---------------**

"_Mwehehe...Yuna shall soon be mine with this secret formula!" He held up a test beaker. "Hurrah! More nekkid for me!" He skipped out after putting on his gay blitzball outfit on. That is when...THEY ATTACKED!_

**----------------Random room in airship------------**

**Then Tidus gets interviewed the next day. "Mr. Tidus, you are the second victim of these vivacious monsters. Can you tell us anything more about them?" "Yeah, I can. They're hot." "Well, Mr. Tiddles, that doesn't help at all. Oo;;;" The reporter talking to him konked him on the head with an issue of 'Yuna XXX monthly'. And then Yuna came in, now konking Tidus on the head with her whoop-butt stick of almighty doom. "Remember now, you're interviewing a pervert. He can't tell you anything else." She looked at the floor, and picked up the magazine. "Huh? What's this?...'Yuna XXX monthly'? TIDUSSSS!" "MOMMY!" He got up, screaming and running away.**

"Well...That was interesting..." Rikku blinked. "Why is everyone dissapearing?" Lenne said as she walked in; obviously looking for Dr. Shu. A note tied to a rock was thrown through the window; causing a HUGE smash. Rikku picked it up. "I know what you did last summer, and I now know how to breakdance," Rikku read, "signed, Dr. Shu...? What the hell...?" They all heard a scream. "AHHH! THE KILLER RIKKUS!"

**_-----------------Tidus' lair-------------_**

_Yuna circled the tied up Tiddles on the bed. "Tidus, you've been a REALLY bad boy..." She cracked her dominatrix whip, and Tidus gulped._

**"Hey, now! That issue wasn't mine! I already have one, I don't need two! Uh...I mean that wasn't mine at all!" He said, laughing nervously.**

**"What, there are more?!" She screamed, "Where are they being sold?!"**

**Somewhere**

_--------------------Dr. Shu's ultra secret lab--------------_

_Lenne found Shu-S-Ahem, "Dr. Shu" and she was crying and trying, er, begging, to get him to stop. Gippal was gone, of course, and Dr. Shu was not listening to her. "S-Shuyin, please stop! I love you!" Shuyin didn't turn around. "My love cheated on me with Gippal. I don't love you anymore." Lenne ran out the door crying...And then another scream was heard from deep within the lab._

---------------------------Luca------------------------

_Everyone was in front of the plaza watching the TVs to see who won, but they didn't have enough votes yet. WHO DO YOU WANT FOR PRESIDENT OF SPIRA?! REVIEW WITH YOUR VOTE!_

_End of chap. 2! Hoped you like it! Will update on Monday!_

__

_-------------------------------------_

__

_Ending questions (like always)_

_Who will be elected?! Kerry or Bush?! Who was that scream from? Will Lenne ever get a boyfriend? Should we put Shu into a mental home?! All to be revealed soon!_


End file.
